


How It Feels To Be Lost

by Aubrie1234



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrie1234/pseuds/Aubrie1234
Summary: Eddie never liked fire but he knew it was very useful in dealing with Death. The Zaulia know that as well, so maybe they could help convince Lita to let go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How It Feels To Be Lost

Eddie never liked fire. He didn’t like it to the point of phobia, but neither did he like it to the point of pyromania. He had to handle it in his job as a roadie, helping to set up stage gimmicks, but never really liked it. He loved the fire on album covers, but when he came here, given some control over the element, he never really used it. Eddie understood the dangers of fire better than he understood the dangers of lightning and so thought it strange he was the first to suggest a funeral pyre while they were out on the road. Before, they’d always been close enough to Bladehenge to bury their dead. But as they grew closer and closer to Lionwhyte’s place, it was harder and harder to take the bodies back to be buried, and so he suggested a funeral pyre. After an explanation or two of what it was, several of the troops agreed with his idea while others did not. That was to be expected and he didn’t blame them, but he knew it would be easier in the long run. Lars was all for it, Lita not so much. Ophelia and Kill Master were on the fence about it and Eddie had no idea how Mangus thought of it. The troops had opinions all over the place. With their varied opinions and inability to decide, Eddie let the matter drop. They’d bring it up another time, maybe, or hopefully they’d never have to bring it up again. He should’ve known better than that.

After the disaster that was attacking Lionwhyte’s Pleasure Tower, Lars’ death at the hands of Doviculus, Eddie knew that they couldn’t head back for the time being. There was no way they could return to Bladehenge at the moment, especially if the demons were on the attack back in that direction. So they couldn’t go back and bury their dead. When he brought up the idea of a funeral pyre again, a lot more people agreed with him, understanding the circumstances. A few didn’t like the idea but understood its practicality and Kill Master even offered to read the small eulogies as the bodies were tossed to the fire. The only one that didn’t leave was Lars. Lita had refused to put his body on the funeral pyre, wanting a proper burial, and so they’d wrapped his body in cloth and buried it in the snow. She’d insisted a guard be placed over it so that no animals would get into his remains and Eddie had argued, trying to get her to see sense, but it was no use. A few were chosen and gladly accepted their new job, knowing that it would help Lita sleep easier at night. And so they remained in Death’s Clutch, trying to figure out how to drive back the demons so they could reclaim Bladehenge and finally bury Lars.

After a few skirmishes here and there, they were forced to move when a group of zombies nearly devastated their forces, if not for the arrival of the Fire Barons. Lita didn’t want Lars to be left behind but Eddie managed to convince her to leave him and the small guard they’d set up. There was no need to disturb the body any more until they could give him a proper sendoff. He knew, out of everyone, Lars’ death had hit her the hardest. Eddie still felt the pangs of grief and pain when thinking of his friend, but it couldn’t be anything like what Lita felt. And sometimes it clouded her common sense. At least he managed to win her over this time. And so they moved east, the only direction they could go. To the west were demons, who had beaten them down again and again with their low-morale forces. The zombies had come from the east and clearly scared the troops to an extent, but the Baron had assured them that that was the only force around for miles. Eddie wasn’t so sure. And he was proven right as they came face-to-face with Ophelia.

Ophelia, who they’d abandoned. Ophelia, who had a grudge to settle. Ophelia, who, with the power of the Sea of Black Tears, raised an army from the dead as revenge. Eddie’s emotions had been all over the place when he’d abandoned her, along with Lita, and now he could only feel bitter sorrow as she destroyed the bridge and moved farther into the jungle on the other side. There was only thing he could do now, and that was to take Ophelia down. She was preparing for a war, so the only way to stop her was to fight one. And once they crossed the bridge, Eddie could see beasts that would definitely help them in the fight: the Metal Beasts. Giant cats who breathed fire would be excellent at repelling Ophelia’s infantry, but Eddie wasn’t exactly sure how to control them. That is, until the Zaulia came along and nearly killed him, Lita, and the Baron for trying to cage their companions. And then he discovered he was actually the son of Riggnarok. Eddie’s father, who had resisted the Black Tears and somehow disappeared to his time. It was only natural he was fighting the Black Tears as well, wasn’t it? He shook off the thought. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

On the back of Rima’s Metal Beast, named Peter (for being unusual creatures they had pretty normal names), Eddie and the Zaulia escorted the bus into the territory of the Drowning Doom, as Ophelia had called her army. The Zaulia never liked to venture this far but they knew the land. They headed into the Dry Ice Mines and Eddie was struck with the idea of carving out some of the ice to help in the battles, if not to make the stage cooler than it was. But then Ophelia decided this was the perfect place for a fight and she attacked.

If the battle in Death’s Clutch had been any indication, the Drowning Doom were a force to be reckoned with. This fight proved that all too well. They had lost, badly. The Reapers had been the main offenders, frightening the troops to death before cutting them down. They’d lost so many in this fight. Eddie didn’t want to think about it, but he knew they had bodies to care for before they could move on. Even the Zaulia and Fire Barons hadn’t been able to escape intact. The Zaulia also used funeral pyres and had so for generations, as trying to bury their Metal Beasts was not something they could do, not with the size of the cats. Pyres were built under the beasts and lit as they were, but not before the cuffs were taken off the Metal Beasts. Maybe as memories, maybe as battle armor for the next Metal Beast, Eddie didn’t quite know. All he knew was that they came in teams, every Zaulia had a Metal Beast and vice versa, but seeing them mourn over one another was not something he thought he would see. Right now he was staring at one Metal Beast as it licked at its dead rider, making sorrowful sounds. Its ears were drooped, as was its tail. The eyes were full of sadness and no matter how hard Eddie tried to look away, he found that he couldn’t. He only managed the feat when he heard someone walking to his side. It was Rima. She said nothing, only watching the spectacle herself. Eddie turned away when he heard a cry and found one of the kittens beside a dead Metal Beast. The Zaulia had insisted on bringing some of the kittens along, saying that they had to stick by their parents. Eddie could understand that, but seeing the pure grief on the young one’s face? He’d never forget something so heart-wrenching as long as he lived. Rima followed his gaze.

“Just because they are animals does not mean that they cannot feel the same things humans do.” she said, answering one of the silent questions in his head, “No one tells them, in the beginning. We leave that to the other Metal Beasts. The kittens are told the truth after their grief has run dry.” There was one of the adult cats now, nudging the kitten away, growling softly. The kitten refused to be parted and ran back to its dead parent, so the adult grabbed the crying kit by the scruff of its neck and took it away. The howling sounds it made sent shivers down Eddie’s spine. He had felt the same after learning of his father’s death, just a few years before the concert that brought him here. He had been stricken by grief in a similar way, if not as harshly. He turned to Rima.

“Then why did you ask to bring them along?” She held his gaze.

“Separation is not an option with Metal Beasts. Every Zaulia trains with one from a young age because the Metal Beasts despise being alone. When they have kittens, they raise them until they are old enough to survive by themselves, but they stay in packs. Being forced apart is not something that should be dealt with lightly.”

“And bringing them along to see their parent die is a better option than leaving them behind and having to tell them their parent is dead?”

“Yes.” Rima nodded, “They would never believe it if they did not see it for themselves. It has been tried.”

“What happened when you tried?” Eddie asked.

“They became dangerous and had hard times making relationships. They could not be tamed nor did they stay in a pack. They stayed alone and burned down anything that stood in their way.”

“What happened to them?”

“We left them alone unless they deliberately tried to hurt us.” Rima lowered her head, “Grief is not an easy emotion to deal with and the Zaulia know that well, but the only option in dealing with it is to face it head-on. Otherwise it will consume you or denial will lead you instead.” Eddie was quiet for a moment.

“Then maybe you should go talk to Lita.” he suggested, “I think she needs some help getting over her own grief. Before we met you or the Fire Barons, her brother Lars was killed. She wants to have him buried at home, in Bladehenge, but we can’t go back until the demons are driven out. Can you convince her to let him go in a funeral pyre instead?”

“I will see what I can do.” Rima walked away. Even with the feeling of death that lingered over the battlefield, Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Hopefully Lita would finally let go and let Lars move on. He could only hope for the best. And it was a few nights later that Lita asked him if they could make a small trip back to Death’s Clutch. Eddie nodded. Even if she wasn’t convinced, he’d do it. As they drove, Lita revealed that Rima had finally convinced her of the good that the pyre would bring and Eddie was glad of it. He wasn’t going to question her choice, knowing that it might make her change her mind, but had something to say about it.

“Even if we can’t bury his body in Bladehenge, there’ll be a grave waiting for him.” he assured, “That’ll be one of the first things we’ll do once it’s back in our hands.”

“Right.” Lita nodded. The shallow grave was still guarded when they returned and the group gladly helped put together the pyre, to finally put Lars to rest. Eddie helped light the fire and was there for Lita as they watched Lars’ body burn away. Eddie may not have been a fan of fire, but he understood the good it could bring. Burn away the grief to get at the determination inside. Doviculus wasn’t going to get away with this, once Ophelia was dealt with. Eddie would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote today as an experiment. Kinda like a drabble, I guess? Didn't mean to make it so short. I was just thinking of how Ironheade would deal with their dead while on the road and this came to mind, mixing it a lot with the Zaulia for some reason as well as a headcanon or two. Read into it what you will, this is just what happened in my head.


End file.
